Kimi Mai
|birthplace = , |birthday = June 30 |age = Unknown (appears 19-21) |gender = Female |height = 5"2 |weight = 115 lbs. |hair color = Red |eye color = Amethyst Pink |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = |previous affiliation = 's Army |occupation = None |previous occupation = , #19 in Aizen's Arrancar Army |team = None |previous team = Numeros, Fraccion |partner = |previous partner = Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker and Nakeem Grindina |base of operations = , |marital status = Unknown |relatives = Shawlong Koufang (adoptive brother) |education = Shawlong Koufang (formerly), Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (currently) |resurrección = Nekolan |english voice = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |japanese voice = Rumi Ochiai}} Kimi Mai '(キミ 梅, Kimi Plum)'' is the 19th Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar army and is the only female and surviving member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's six Fracción, and as such, is his only Fracción. Appearance Kimi Mai is a slightly short Arrancar with long crimson red hair that typically covers her left eye, amethyst pink eyes, and tan cat ears. She has a curvacous figure, shown off by her outfit. Outfit Kimi wears a straitjacket-appearing outfit. Her top is decorated in several belts and buckles. Her sleeves are long and wide, the trim being decorated with these belts also. Her collar is high, typically covering her lips, and has a black choker around it. On her left shoulder, there is a shoulder-pad that looks like a belt; this is noted to cover a patch of metal armor. Kimi's pantlegs flow out into open legs just below her knee and reveal boots that are thigh-high (as revealed in her battle with Nnoitra). Also, though generally not visible, she wears shoulder-length gloves that are fingertip-less. Personality Kimi Mai is a highly honorable Arrancar, as she seems to be the opposite of her Master. While she does enjoy fighting, she prefers not to kill or fight unfairly. She rarely draws her sword against an opponent, feeling that her sword is too strong. However, she willingly draws her sword against anyone that threatens Grimmjow and appears to be willing to kill for him. She has once stated to Grimmjow that "I only kill for you". She is extremely protective of Grimmjow, as she was seen in the vents at the Espada meeting. Though protective of him, she knows when to stand aside and when not to, as demonstrated when even though she really wanted to interfere, she remained on the sidelines when Grimmjow was battling Ichigo. However, after Nnoitra attacked him, she quickly ran to his side. Despite being extremely shy and an introvert, she can be quite cheerful and bubbly and becomes vocal in dangerous situations involving harm to Grimmjow, as when she challenged Nnoitra Gilga after he attempted to incapacitate Grimmjow. This also demonstrates her high discern for authority, rules, and rank. Kimi enjoys reading, and has been noted to steal books from the Human World library and smuggle them into Hueco Mundo and read them to Grimmjow. Plot Arrancar Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Believed to be in love with Aizen at a time, before meeting Grimmjow *Greatly dislikes Menoly and Loly *Both her and Grimmjow have a feline-related Resurrección Quotes (To Nnoitra) ''"'I will protect my Beloved if it means losing my life to filth like you!"' (''To Grimmjow)'' "Sometimes you're so oblivious that you can't even see your ''Fracción."'